Currently recreational wearables such as a Fitbit and others which are designed for the weekend or recreational athlete. These products are not only inaccurate but are not designed for professional sports, Olympic sports, college sports and high school sports. It is obvious to anyone who understands the vast arrays of sports that all land sports, ball sports, and water sports are included.
In addition, current technology and current product designs are limited and do not account, for the measurement of a player's physiological characteristics as a comparative to the player's performance. It is obvious to anyone familiar with the art that more than one player's physiological characteristics and performances could be measured and analyzed. It is also understood that more than one athlete could constitute the definition of a team sport.
In addition, it is also understood that biosensors sampling involves simple and non-invasive collection methods which allow easy and fast diagnostic testing. Oral cavities contain salivary secretions, an abundant blood supply, lymph nodes, ingested pathogens, ingested toxins, ingested allergens, ingested drugs, ingested nutrients, and/or ingested food constituents. Biosensors located in the oral cavity, chest, ear, mouth, eye, neck, face, leg, arms, back, foot for example are not currently networked and capable of comparing biosensor data with performance data.
The presence of various biomarkers permits accurate reflection of normal and disease states in animals and humans. Information derived from the oral cavity is capable of augmenting, or possibly replacing blood sampling, and/or oral cavity information may be used as an efficient precursor before other more invasive medical diagnostics are employed. However, currently available methods for the detection of various biomarkers are inefficient and do not alert or communicate information derived from biomarkers contained when networked in a rapid manner. Currently a network of biosensors, sensors, and devices which measure activity are not capable of alerting an array of data required and useful to coaches, trainers, players and managers of serious individual or team sports.
A sports wearable network designed for serious athletes, for accurate health information gathering, assessment, monitoring, and ultimately, improved athletic performance and training and assistance and intervention when an athletics biomarkers are beyond the safe zone or optimal performance zone is currently not addressed.
In addition, currently there is a profound lack of integration between a multitude of cross-linked technologies and skills when determining information regarding metadata diagnosis; with geometric tracking, multimedia, communication networks, analytics, alerting, and kinematics for individuals, team sports, organizational groups, animals and humans, which enhance health and performance. In addition, these current limitations restrict a multi-dimensional approach which could seamlessly measure individuals and animals with greater accuracy, convenience, yet far less intrusively. In addition, the lack of integration between disciplines fails to address the growing need for the next level of metadata and biological tools which could provide early detection of an athlete's health, early warning signs of dehydration, heart problems, past concussions, and other medical issues. Furthermore, the lack of integration of bio-stats when compared to a players or team performance does not balance an athlete's skills with their real-time health. Thus coaches today are in the dark when it comes to pushing his or her athletes and balancing training and fitness with exertion and physical limitations. The current invention balances both performance with physical limitations for both humans and animals, i.e., racehorses etc.
A smartbit definition could include one or more bio-sensors, accelerometers, gyroscopes, wireless communication protocols (wifi, etc.) located on or embedded any tack. Tack is defined as a piece of equipment or accessory equipped on horses in the course of their use as domesticated animals. Saddles, stirrups, bridles, halters, reins, bits, harnesses, martingales, and breastplates etc. are all forms of horse tack. Equipping a horse is often referred to as tacking up.
In addition, a plurality of biosensors can be integrated with various geometric models, visualization, complex spatial-temporal relations, human and animal facial and physical relationships (individually and group), data associations (i.e., pixels, auditory, motion, optimum breathing, oral air-flow, accelerometers, accelerometer arrays, tri-axial accelerometers, gyroscopes, tri-axial gyroscopes, pressure sensors, magnetometers, goniometers, inertia-sensor, tracking, XYZ locators to determine the player's precise location of the horse on a horse race track, show horse competition field, riding path, or any geography the horse travels and moves.
In addition, the present invention includes metabolic biosensors which can be embedded on the animal's body or equipment, attached on the body or equipment. In addition, high-definition video capture, body wearable sensors, RFIDs, readers, positioning, micro- and nano-electronics, micro- and nano-enabled energy harvesting, micro- and nano-energy storage, micro- and nano-devices micro- and nano-timer, micro- and nano-devices, micro- and nano-programmable processors, micro- and nano-memory, micro- and nano-integrated power management, micro- and nano-programmable hardware, micro- and nano-wireless communication capabilities across multiple, various degrees of dynamic alerting, tracking, positioning, multi-media, analytics, time tracks, historical and other comparative data inputs, communications and platforms etc.). Collectively, these inputs can be synced and integrated with all forms of data capture. The wearable sports system can provide important real-time or near time analytics in order to correct or modify motion, behavior for individuals, team sports or organizational groups for equine, pets, and other animals and humans.
Furthermore, equine sports equipment do not include embedded or attached wearable bio-measurements and performance technologies. Thus racehorses, show horses, recreational horse owners and trainers are left with instinct and personal knowledge when training horses. To make it worse, thousands of horses are injured and destroyed every year. The present invention undoubtedly provides equine owners and trainers what will become essential information regarding the horses short-term and long-term health. The present invention will describe and detail the present invention's many applications as it applies to the equine industry and as it relates to animals cruelty and abuse through lack of knowledge. Real-time or near-time knowledge when standardize and widely used will lessen abuse and will enable authorities world-wide to thereafter concentrate on intentional animal abuse rather than unintentional. It is obvious to anyone familiar with the art that the present invention could be utilized for all animals in addition to equine. For example, dog racing, show dogs, military dogs, see and eye dogs, police dogs, etc. In addition, it is obvious to anyone familiar with the art that the present invention also includes all animals which purpose in life is recreational.
Humans and animals at times have a different metabolism and genetic code however walk together, play together, play sports together and are sometimes judged or timed in one or more sports synonymously.
However, the present invention could benefit pet owners with a great deal of health information.
The definition of asynchronous as it relates to the present invention requiring a form of computer control timing protocol in which a specific operation begins upon receipt of an indication (signal) that the preceding operation has been completed.
The definition of synchronous as is relates to the present invention is existing or occurring at the same time.